Okami Amaterasus Return
by OokamiAngel
Summary: What if Amaterasu returned as human,Issun was a human and Sakuya also was human? And Waka was just... Waka. Read and find out.


**Authors note: Ehmmm... . . This is my first story here so please don't be harsh, pretty please? **  
**To make somethings clear so this is an Au (alternetiv univers)story. Issun is NOT a ponocel, he is human.. And sakuya, the wood sprite, is also human. Same thing with Amaterasu.  
And I really hope that you like my story. /OokamiAngel**

Sakuya was in a hurry, the temple was big and she had to get all the way in to do her job. Sakuya was the head priestess of the sun-temple.

"Issun, I'm going to take your sword!"

"Hey, wait, you can't take it. It's mine to begin with, but it's too heavy for you"  
She didn't listen too the man, just hurried over to his room, grabbed a sword as big as herself, and Issun was right, she couldn't handle it.

"Need some help with that?" Issun looked on her with a smirk on his face. Sakuya had a feeling of what to come.

"Don't even think..." She couldn't say so much more before she was over his shoulder and with no sword.

"Why you? You could just take the sword; you don't need too pick me up too! I'm your boss, let me down!"

"Do you believe in that I will let you go?" Issun laughed and wandered in to the sacred room. A human size statue was standing there. It was a beautiful woman with percing eyes and a lovely smile on her lips. Issun let the light woman go down.

"Give me the sword, Issun!"

"But it has been in my bloodline forever. You can't take it as an offering!" he said and sounded like a hurt boy that had to let go of his new toy.

"That's why I need it! The dark lord has raised and you can let go of a sword? So give it to me, Now!" Slowly he gave her the heavy sword and backed up. Sakuya put it in front of the statue.

"Close the door, Issun!" Slowly he closed the door and leaned on it. He looked on the beautiful woman that was getting ready to do the most holy and dangerous rite ever created.

"Are you sure you should to this, if you don't do it right, we don't know what's going too happened"  
"I have to. Amatersu have chosen me, and know I have to do what she wanted me to do."

Issun took a deep breath and accepted her goal. When Sakuya begined to talk the hole room was filled with a pleasant feeling.  
"O great Okami Amatersu, I, the head priestess of the sun-temple, beg of you to once agene return to the surface of the earth. I give you a holy sword passed down in generations. Please accept our request and gift."

A feeling of security surrounded them like a warm mothers embrace. Issun sucked in the feeling, like every cell of his could feel it. A light stronger then the biggest fire surrounded them. For a moment Issun couldn't see what was happening, the light was gone and Sakuya was on her knees.

Before her was the most wonderful women Issun ever seen. Her hair was white and pure like the snow, her eyes was Yellow and friendly with something wild in them. She wore a white kimono with some red details around the legs and arms.

At the bottom it was split so she could move her legs free. She had something that reminded of tattoos around her eyes. She had an aura of warm and purity that he never had felt before. Then he saw something, his sword was on her back with some ripe to hold it there, and she didn't even flinch of the weight.

"Oh, ehmm, Sakuya, you don't have to be on your knees. We know each other, remember?"

"But you're my goddess and life-force..."

"Don't say bullshit. I might be a Goddess, but I'm sertenly not your life-force! And who is this young man?"

"You mean Issun. I picked him up when he was a kid. He was homeless and the only thing he knows from the past is the sword you have on your back. And that it have been passed down in generations."

"So this is the kid you been talking about, he sure is handsome..."

"Amat..."

"Ammy!"  
Issun stared at the two women that talked so familiar with each other. He had to close his mouth before he began to drool, that would be very awkward. Before he knew it the pure woman was in front of him and had to look up so she could see him in the eyes.

"Thanks for the sword, it's a perfect fit."

"Ehmmm..."

"What I heard from Sakuya you weren't so shy. Could it be that I'm the holy Goddess maybe?" she talked to herself. Issun looked on Sakuya for help but se only laughed silent.

*Why me?*

**Thats all for this time :) Please say what you think, but not to harsh ^^/OoA**


End file.
